Curse of The Ages
by blackened-fire
Summary: When two girls travel back in time to avatar world, they find themselves in a hard postion. Along with hormones, they have to worry about Prince Zuko. How could they have anything to do with the Avatar?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Yes, I know there a lot of stories like this, but this one is based on real people. And plus, if you read any of my other stories, you get to see how crazy I really am! Aren't you happy? Yeah, I don't own any of the Avatar peoples so yeah, but I do own myself, and AkiraKnuckles owns herself also. WHOOT! I am A.j., just so you know. WHOOT!

* * *

**

Today was the day almost every student hated. Today was the day of book reports. The only thing that was cool about it was that you got to pick your book, and you get to decide what kind of report you want to do. Little did they know, Bridget and A.j. did the same project, same book, almost everything. They had chosen the book, Pirates, by Celia Reece.

A.j. walked into the room wearing a blue shirt that was shredded at the bottom and it went to her belly button. Her skirt was the same, only it was black and it was torn at the knees. Her hair was dyed red and black braids streamed down. She had dark eye shadow and eyeliner on. The she noticed her best friend, Bridget.

Bridget was wearing a medieval wardrobe. Like a wench, to be exact. Her top was green, with a brown corset, and a purple skirt to top it off. She had her hair in dreadlocks, and it looked like she tried to come them out. She was wearing lots of purple eyes shadow, it went up to her eyebrows.

"Pinky!" shouted A.j. as she ran up to Bridget. Bridget got the name Pinky, for she never wore pink. She hated the color, so A.j. called her Pinky.

"Ark Boy!" screamed Bridget. A.j. got the name Ark Boy because of a certain story that Bridget wrote.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the teacher. "Don't yell!"

A.j. and Bridget looked at her with confusion. They never understood her, she was just a fool with a long nose and a dress.

By the time the presentations were over, Bridget had gotten an A, while A.j. got a C-. Which was weird, because they did the same thing.

Finally, the day was over.

"Hey Bridget!" shouted A.j. as she ran up to her and linked her arm. "Let's go the long way home."

Bridget had a sly smile on her face.

"Want to go terrorize Matt?" asked Bridget.

Now A.j. had a grin on her face. "YEAH!"

On their way there, they saw a hole in the ground.

"Whoa," said Bridget. "How far do you think it goes down?"

"I bet to China!" said A.j. all excited. "Or maybe," she had a grin on her face. "Somewhere, over the rainbow," she sang.

"A.j.," said a voice down the hole. "Bridget."

Both of there eyes opened. Then A.j. said,

"Are you Santa Clause?"

Bridget looked at her.

A.j. looked at Bridget.

Bridget and A.j. looked at a nerd.

The nerd looked down the hole.

The hole looked at the nerd.

"Poor, poor nerd," said Bridget shaking her head.

Suddenly, there was a big earthquake. Everything around was shaking, spinning, farting, and falling. Speaking of falling, Bridget lost her footing and fell down the hole. A.j. was staring out into the blue not even knowing there was an earthquake, but she felt something take hold of her foot. It was Bridget. She pulled her down with her.

They kept on falling and falling until, complete darkness.

A.j. sat up. She noticed Bridget sitting next to her. Bridget's tongue was sticking out, and seemed to go up her nose. A.j. bent over her, then, Bridget shot up like a bullet, hitting A.j. in the nose.

"AH GOD!" screamed A.j. in pain. She held her nose.

"Sorry," Bridget observed the surroundings. "Uh, A.j.,"

"Yeah?" said A.j. still holding her nose.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," there was a quiver in Bridget's voice.

"Yeah…wait! We were never in Kansas!" said A.j. thinking. "If we haven't been there before, then we could possibly be there now, so technically, we could be in Kansas!" she seemed very proud of what she just said.

"I heard voices over here!" came a voice from the woods. It was obviously a male's voice. It could be a women's voice, but that would be very strange.

Soon, a whole bunch of Fire Navy soldiers came out of the bushes.

"You two," he pointed to the girls. "Where did you come from?"

"Uh, from over there," A.j. pointed to a random spot on the ground.

"Ha ha, very funny," said the soldier. "So funny I forgot to laugh,"

"But you just did," corrected Bridget.

"SILENCE!"

A.j. had an idea. Which dosen't happen to often. "Hey look!" she pointed to the opposite side. "A fat lady wearing a thong!"

All the soldiers turned around. Retards, like they really knew what a thong is, or do they?

A.j. and Bridget didn't take anytime to hesitate. They got up and ran. But, only to be followed by the fire nation.

"Oh crap!" shouted Bridget. "Damn hormones," Bridget started to cry.

"AH!" A blaze of fire smacked A.j. on her back. She fell down, but was soon picked up by someone else. This time, it was a boy. Bridget's eyes widened as a fire ball came after her. But, she was saved by someone also, a different boy.

* * *

**Authors note: So how was it? Seriously, well, I was bored so I don't blame me if ya flame me. …but please don't. PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me if I should make another chapter. If not, I will take it off. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Yeah, I don't care if I don't get any reviews, cause I love to write. And sometimes I can get it out better in writing then if I just dreamt it or daydreamt it. So yeah. But still tell me if I should take it off.

* * *

**

"Are you guys okay?" came a female's voice.

A.j. opened her eyes. She was looking at a boy. She looked over to Bridget. She was sitting up calmly, but inside she was freaking out.

"Where are we?" asked Bridget. She looked over at Aang. "Dude, you got an arrow on your head."

Aang looked at his head, or tried to anyway.

"AH!" shouted A.j. "He's soooo cute!"

Sokka grinned.

A.j. got up and ran behind Sokka. His grin went down. She ran and picked up Momo and hugged him tight.

"That's Momo, said Aang. "I'm Aang, this is Katara, and that's Sokka, and this is Appa, my flying bison."

"He's huge!" Bridget ran over to Appa. "Oh and soft!" She started to hug Appa.

"What are your names?" asked Katara.

"I'm Amanda Jean," said A.j. "But my friends call me A.j."

"I'm Bond," said Bridget holding up her fingers like a gun. "James Bond."

"Isn't that a boys name?" asked Sokka.

"Maybe…I'm Bridget."

"Where are you guys heading?" asked Aang, trying to get Momo out of A.j.'s grip.

"We don't know," said Bridget.

"We think from over there," A.j. pointed to the same spot she did before.

"Yeah."

"Hold on a sec," Katara motioned for Aang and Sokka to huddle up. "Maybe we should take them with us," suggested Katara. "What harm can they do?"

"They could be from the fire nation!" whispered Sokka. "Just look at how they dress."

"Well, maybe we can find them a village to live in." said Aang. "Like Katara said, what harm can they do."

"All right," said Katara. "BREAK!"

They got out of their little huddle to find that the two girls weren't there. Instead, they were on Appa.

"WHOOT!" shouted A.j. as she slid down his tail.

Everybody that remained got up on Appa.

"Okay, girls, hang on!" shouted Aang. "Yip-yip!"

"Why? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted A.j. She clung on to Bridget's arm. "Save me! I'm going to die! It's Mexico all over again!"

"It's okay," said Katara. "Just relax, pretty soon you'll get used to it."

Bridget looked over the side. "Wow, A.j. look!"

A.j. bent over also. "It's so pretty! …I wonder what would happen if I,"

"A.j. don't!"

It was too late. A.j. had fallen over Appa. But, before she fell, she tried to grab a hold of something, and grabbed Sokka's arm.

"AH!" shouted Sokka as he fell. He grabbed Aang's staff thinking it would hold them, but then he remembered it was a stick.

They both fell down screaming. Then, A.j. took hold of the staff and flew it open. Her eyes started glowing a bright red. She took hold of Sokka's arms and flew on the staff. She flew up back to Appa and landed safely on his back.

"Y-you're an airbender," said Aang in awe. "But I'm supposed to be the only airbender. So if you're alive, there must be more airbenders!"

A.j. tried to process all that was thrown at her in that period of time. "…What's an airbender?"

"What's a bender?" asked Bridget. "Is this a bender?" Bridget started doing all this bending moves. First she did a backbend, then she put both of her legs behind her head, then she did this one thing that was really weird, to weird to write.

"Uh, I don't this that's a bender," said Katara grossed out.

"Aww," groaned A.j. She thought of something. "Bridget?"

"Yeah?"

A.j. started singing Pick a Little, which made Bridget very mad.

She got so mad that she banged her fists against the ground. Suddenly A.j. flew up in the air on top of a giant cliff type rock.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted A.j. all the way up.

"YOU'RE AN EARTHBENDER!" shouted Aang, Sokka, and Katara in unison.

A.j. floated down from the rock.

"Dude," she sounded all stoned. "That was awesome!"

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for the 2 reviews! Or how ever many I got! THANK YOU! I really didn't think this story wouldn't get to much attention. ANYWAY…you know thee drill…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: HELLO! I'm so happy!

* * *

**

Everto Angelus: THANK YOU! Yeah I know, I can make up some good reviews!

Storm S.E.: Yeah I know, me too! That's why I'm writing one! WHOOT!

1965 Mustang: Good, because that's my whole life! No sane in it what so ever!

Mrs. Delorossi: I AM! YOU TYPE FASTER!

"Wait a minute," said Sokka. "We're on a giant flying monster,"

"Yeah, so?" asked Bridget.

"Then how did you earthbend? We're like 3000 feet in the air…"

Bridget and A.j. looked at each other.

"By," started Bridget.

"Magic," finished A.j.

"OOOOOOOooo!" they started to wriggle their fingers around.

Sokka rolled his eyes.

There was silence.

There was more silence.

There was ever more silence.

"Holy shit that's a lot of silence," said A.j. breaking the silence.

"LOOK!" shouted Aang. "There's a town."

"WHOOT!" yelled A.j.

"Let's go," said Katara. "We can find you a place to live!"

"What?" said Bridget. "You want to get rid of us that badly?" She sounded irritated.

"No it's jus-"

Bridget cut her off by holding up her hand.

"I don't want to hear it,"

"Here this," said A.j.

"Oh God," moaned Bridget.

"Oh I wish I was an Oscar Mayor wiener! Cause that's what I truly want to be! Oh if I was an Oscar Mayor wiener! Then everyone would be in love with, everyone would be in love with, everyone would be in love with meeee!" sang A.j.

"GOD! YOU'VE BEEN SINGING THAT ALL WEEK! SHUT UP!" shouted Bridget. Another rock came out of the ground and hit Sokka in the head.

A.j. and Bridget looked at him. Then started laughing their butts off.

"LOOK AT THE WELT ON HIS HEAD!" shouted Bridget rolling on Appa.

"It's as big as Jupiter!" laughed A.j.

Sokka got up and slapped A.j. across the face.

A.j. at first just stood there dumbfound.

"Ooh, cat fight," said Bridget wide eyed.

A.j. sat there glaring at Sokka until they landed.

When they got off, Sokka said, "She's to girly to fight bac-."

A.j. jumped on his back. She cuffed her legs around his waist, then she flipped back and he went flying and hit a tree.

"Whoa," said Aang in awe.

It was strange, it all seemed to happen in slow motion.

"HAHA!" shouted A.j. "Success! The world is mine!"

Suddenly, A.j. felt something hit her legs. She fell on the ground with a thump. She felt some weight on her and decided it was Sokka. She rolled over and now she was on top of Sokka. (Is it just me, or does that sound wrong?)

"Sokka!" shouted Katara. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

A.j. slapped him in his face, he slapped her. Then, they started to roll. They rolled down the hill until they felt someone's feet beneath him. Now, Sokka was on top of A.j. (That still sounds wrong)

"Hey, your that girl's brother," said a voice. Sokka recognized this voice. It was a voice almost everyone hated. It was…DUN DUN DUNNN…Prince Zuko. "I see you found yourself I pirate wench,"

A.j. and Sokka looked at each other.

"AHH!" screamed Sokka. He quickly jumped off her.

A.j. was pissed. "Who are you to say that kind of stuff!" she walked up to him and slapped him. This caught him off guard.

Sokka sat there dumbfound. _She must be crazy,_ thought Sokka, _She doesn't know who Zuko is._

A.j. glared at Prince Zuko. He black eyes staring into his.

He just got ready to hit her when she flew up 15 feet in the air, and landed next to Sokka.

"Y-you're an airbender," stuttered Prince Zuko. "B-but their supposed to be dead!"

A.j. thought about what he just said. She was going to have some fun with him.

"OOOooh," she said all freaky. "I'm a zombie! Back from the dead to kill you,"

Zuko just stared at her. He lifted his hands, a whole bunch of Fire Navy soldiers came in around them.

"Get them," said Zuko grinning. "But don't hurt them,"

"MEEP!" screamed A.j. "MEEP MEEP! MEEP!"

Bridget sat up. She knew that code. A.j. was in trouble.

"Their in trouble!" shouted Bridget.

"Who is?" asked Aang confused.

"Oh my GOD! SOKKA!" shouted Katara.

"What about A.j.?" asked Bridget. But she didn't stay to hear her.

"Aang! It's Prince Zuko!" shouted Katara. "HE HAS SOKKA AND A.J.!"

Aang flew down to where they were.

Bridget ran down. She was A.j. and Sokka in chains. She pounded her fists on the ground, and a rock came up smashing the chains to bits.

"WHOOT! I'M FREE!" shouted A.j. as she ran up to the others. Sokka followed her, but only to trip. But, he was okay, he got back up and followed again.

* * *

**Authors note: So how was it? IT BETTER BE GOOD! PLEASE REVIEW! OR PERISH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: HI! **

**Everto Angelus: HEHE! I am SOOOO talented aren't I? CHEESE! Yeah, I'll get off my lazy ass and get myself to read you story!**

**TalaCyber09: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Me too…hey look a flower! DIE!**

**Inuyasha's woman: WHOOT! HEY! I always give out threats too! HURRAY!**

**Lyric101: HEHE! HURRAY FOR MADE UP WORDS! That is sooo machadoeshus!

* * *

**

A.j. hid behind Bridget. "Don't worry Bridget, I'll protect you!"

Bridget got out of her fighting stance and turned around.

"But, you're behind me,"

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Sokka. He jumped in front of them and blocked a fireball. "Be more careful,"

This time Bridget went behind A.j. "HUMAN SHEILD!" shouted Bridget.

Katara ran up and hid behind Bridget. "DOUBLE HUMAN SHEILD!" she yelled.

A.j. got up and went behind Katara. "TRIPLE HUMAN SHEILD!"

Katara and Bridget just stared at her.

A fireball came after them, but Bridget blocked it.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, stared at her in awe. She could firebend also!

A.j. looked at Zuko. "How did you get that scar?"

"I don't want to talk about it," answered Zuko.

Bridget joined in, leaving the rest still in awe.

"Can we touch it?" asked Bridget.

"NO!" shouted Zuko.

"God, Mister Cranky," mumbled A.j.

"HEY!" shouted Zuko.

"I mean, if I had I big ass scar like that, I would let people poke it, hell, people would pay me to poke it," said Bridget.

Aang broke out of the trance. "Y-you is a firebender…wow this is getting old."

"DUH!" screamed Zuko.

"No not you, her," Sokka pointed to Bridget.

Bridget pointed to A.j. "She's an airbender."

A.j. pointed to the sea. "And he's the Avatar,"

All of the Fire Navy soldiers, including Zuko turned around. There was no Avatar. DUH! Because he was right in front of them. Retards. When they turned around, they were gone.

Zuko looked up. He saw Appa flying in the air.

"Don't lose sight of them," said Zuko strictly. "And if it's not to much trouble, get those 2 girls."

Aang and the others…

"That was a good idea A.j.," said Aang.

"Me?" asked A.j. "Oh no, I could never make an idea, better yet a good one," she pointed to Bridget. "IT WAS SHE!"

Bridget smirked. "Well, since Appa is driving that freaky prince the other direction, and we have to walk to town, why don't we sing a song?"

A.j. grinned. "Can I be the girl this time?"

"But you were the girl last time," groaned Bridget.

"Fine," A.j. said. "One…two…three!"

Sokka and Katara just stared in horror as they sung. But, Aang actually quite liked it.

"Hi Barbie!" shouted A.j. trying to sound like a man.

"Hi Ken!" shouted Bridget.

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure Ken!"

"Jump in!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

Bridget started singing.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life's fantastic, made of plastic. You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere. Imagination, life is your creation!"

A.j. started singing.

"Come on Barbie, lets go party!"

Bridget started singing.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life's fantastic, made of plastic. You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere. Imagination, life is you creation! I'm a blonde, single girl, in the fantasy world. Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly."

A.j. started singing again.

"You my doll, uh…something something, something more, something about pink, hanky-panky!" she winked.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Sokka screamed.

A.j. and Bridget looked at him.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN SING ANY BETTER!" screamed Bridget.

"Relax," said Katara. "He's just cranky,"

"Well, since we cant sing," A.j. glared at Sokka. He stuck his tongue out. "Let's have a chat shall we old chap?" She started to speak in a British accent.

"Righty hoe, what shall we talk about chap?" asked Bridget. (Hoe dose not mean what some people might think it) She was also speaking in a British accent.

"I don't know, do you?"

"I think it had something with a "X" in it."

"Xylophone," said A.j. still in the accent.

"Yes, that was it," Bridget thought. "Oh wait old chap, that wasn't it. It was export."

"But that starts with an "E"." said A.j. "What dose that mean?"

"It means, a person picks something up, and moves it over there," Bridget pretended to pick something up and move it. "But then someone else comes along and picks it up, then moves back here," she pretended to pick it back up and move it back.

"Oh, it's much more clearer now old chap," said A.j.

"LOOK!" shouted Aang. "THERE'S THE TOWN!"

* * *

**Princess of the Sea: YAY! I'm glad you like it, and just so I don't get screwed up, what dose "Mary Sues" mean? Dose it mean prep? Or like people who think they are better then everyone else? Cause me and Pinky are nowhere near prep. We are nowhere near normal people at all! Yeah, CHICKEN'S GO OINK!**

**Authors note: No, A.j. and Bridget are not gay, and beside, Bridget wouldn't be caught dead singing that song. So yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Sorry if it's short, I seriously have a bad headache, so yeah. Sorry if it's a piece of crap, but yawl loves me so you won't care.

* * *

**

"Whoa!" shouted Bridget. "That's a huge town!"

"Yeah," said A.j. "If only we had a huge pitcher of Kool-Aid, then we would be set." She looked down at the ground. "HEY LOOK! A PENNY!"

"A penny?" asked Katara. "You people are strange."

"We're not strange!" shouted Bridget. "We're just…different."

"Yeah," agreed A.j. "Misunderstood,"

"Whatever," said Sokka.

A.j. held Bridget's stomach.

"I'm hungry," groaned A.j.

"I have to pee," moaned Bridget. "And my butt itches."

A.j. started crying.

"What's the matter?" asked Aang.

"My butt itches too," cried A.j.

"Look's like someone has hormones," said Sokka dryly.

"Hey!" shouted A.j. "I bet you haven't even gone through puberty yet!"

"I should have you know I have!" yelled Sokka. "I bet you guys haven't!"

But this wasn't true.

A.j.'s stomach has curved in; you could see it very well with the shirt she was wearing. (a blue shirt that was shredded to her stomach). And so was Bridget's. They were actually quite attractive if you looked at them closely. They were obviously older then Katara.

"Well, I seriously have to pee!" shouted Bridget. "AND YOU 2 ARUGUING IS MAKING IT WORSE!"

"Yeah, and I don't want to hear them arguing over puberty either," agreed Katara. "And beside, we're here, next to the bathroom."

"Finally!" screamed Bridget as she ran in.

Sokka avoided A.j.'s eyes. But it wasn't like he had to. Her eyes were on a hot boy about 10 feet away from them. It was strange. He looked like her crush/mortal enemy, Bryan. He had the tan skin, sexy body, (hehe) and the hair up to his shoulders. She ran up to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," he answered. "Where are you from?"

"What?" A.j. was confused.

"What nation? Fire Nation? Water Tribe? Earth Kingdom? Because I don't think I've ever seen those type of clothes before."

"Uh, I'm an airbender I guess…" answered A.j. Then she noticed the strange look on his face.

"Uh, excuse her, she's just a little insane," came Sokka's voice behind her, pulling her back. "Nice to meat you, but we have to go now." He pulled her off to the side. "You can't go around telling people you're an airbender! They're supposed to be dead!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll never do it again," she said sarcastically. She looked behind him. "Oh great, you scared him off!"

"You have to stay with us," he shouted.

"Cranky," she mumbled under her breath.

She ran up to Bridget.

Sokka watched her as she went.

"Bitch," he mumbled.

"PINKY!" shouted A.j. "I FOUND A ROCK!"

"YAY!" shouted Bridget jumping up and down. "What are you going to name it?"

"Mmm," A.j. thought. "Maurice!"

"You name rocks?" asked Aang. "But their just rocks."

"How can you say that?" asked Katara. She took Maurice from A.j. "Look at how cute it is,"

"It's a rock." Said Sokka joining the group.

"Don't listen to him," said Katara giving back the rock. "He's just jealous cause he don't have a rock."

"Good day ladies and gentlemen," said a merchant. "Would you like to buy something? We have anything that you could want!"

"YEAH!" shouted Aang excited.

"I don know about this Aang," said Katara. "These guys look pretty suspicious,"

"Come on Katara, nothing to worry about!"

They walked in. It was true. They DID have everything. They had cloth to make clothes, clothes already made. Everything.

"Aang," said Sokka. "We're getting weird looks."

"Don't worry, it's probabl-."

"GET THEM!" came Zuko's voice.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Katara.

They were being ambushed! A whole bunch of Fire Nation soldiers came out. First, they attacked the weeks ones first. They went right to Sokka. Then, after they tied him up, they went after Katara. After they had the siblings tied up, they went after the 2 "strange" girls. But, they weren't so easy to catch. Especially A.j. They were just to hyper to catch. When they thought they got them, they would just run right under their legs.

They left Aang to Zuko.

* * *

**Authors note: Yeah, it sucked. But though I have a headache, guess what? I'M BOUNCIN OFF THE WALLS AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: HURRAY! AkiraKnuckles is over, so that's quadruple the time of craziness! WHOOT! Oh, and the thing about the insane home, that really happened, well the discussion did, while we were eating dinner.

* * *

**

"Oh god!" shouted Bridget. "I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"Relax," said Zuko calmly. "We're just going to take you somewhere."

"To Never Never Land?" asked Bridget. "Are you Michael Jackson?"

A.j. had a disgusted look on her face.

A.j. thought for a minute. "Are you taking us to the asylum? Cause I been there only 5 times, 5 TIMES!" She held up 4 fingers. But then quickly changed it to 5.

"6," corrected Bridget.

"When did I go the 6th time?" asked A.j.

"Yesterday,"

"I don't remember that…"

"That was because you were you're alter ego Cat Woman."

"When was I Cat Woman?"

"Since you sat through the Batman movie,"

"When did I watch Batman?"

"A while ago."

"Oh yeah, that explains why I wake up on the roof with a glass of milk on my head."

Suddenly, Bridget was pulled back and tied up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Bridget. "I'M TO YOUNG TO EAT PORK!" She was dragged to the ship with Sokka and Katara. On the way there, she screamed, "THE COW GOES MOOOOOOOOOOooooo!" It slowly faded till there was silence.

"Whoa," said A.j. "I have to pee,"

"But you just went," said Aang, kind of disgusted.

"Yeah," said A.j. "We're not sure, but me and Bridget think that I have only 1 kidney."

A.j. raise her hand. "Can I go potty?"

"No." was Zuko's answer.

"But I got to go real bad." Moaned A.j. holding her crotch.

"Fine, but hurry up!" shouted Zuko.

"Can Aang come with me?" asked A.j. "I need supervision."

"Fine, but you guys hurry up. You have 5 minutes."

Obviously, Zuko didn't see A.j.'s trick. What a retard.

As soon as they were out of there A.j. looked back to see if anyone was watching them.

"Run," she whispered.

"What about the others?" asked Aang.

"We'll get them back,"

They ran to Appa. They went up in the air till it was impossible for someone to see them.

It was 10 minutes later when Zuko finally realized that they had ran away.

"We got their friends," he muttered to his crew. "They'll be back, come."

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! We feel like torturing the Avatar a bit, so we're going to leave him alone with A.j.

"What are we going to do?" asked Aang pacing back and forth on Appa.

"I'd laugh if we hit something and you went flying off!" said A.j. all happy.

"Sokka said that once," Aang said. His eyes started to get all teary.

"Relax." A.j. looked over Appa. "Hey! There's the ship!"

"We have to wait till dark, otherwise they will be expecting us." Aang seemed happy with his plan.

"Well, they would know that we know that they would expect us right away, so they would put the guard up at night." Said A.j.

"Wha-?" asked Aang confused.

"Yeah."

"Huh?"

"Yep."

"What?"

"Yep."

"Stop."

"Yeah."

"STOP!"

"Okay."

"Good."

"I still think we should go now."

"SHUT UP!"

It was dark when A.j. finally won the argument.

"HA!" she shouted. "WE SHOULD GO NOW!"

"Well duh," said Aang. "It's dark out."

A.j. looked around her.

"Damn."

Aang and A.j. landed on an abandoned part of the ship and climbed off Appa.

"The jail cells should be this way." Aang pointed to the right.

"No I think they're this way." A.j. walked through the right corridor.

Aang just stared at A.j. "I swear you just pick fights for the fun of it."

"Sssshhhh! Look!" A.j. pointed to a monkey looking thing. "What is it?"

Aang looked at the monkey thing. "Momo?"

The lemur looked at Aang and it was indeed the beloved Momo. Momo ran over to where Aang was. "Hey Momo! Do you know where Sokka and the others are?"

Momo's ears perked up and he started running down the corridor.

With Bridget and the others…

Sokka and Katara were plotting their escape from the fire nation but Bridget was busy singing Minority by Green Day –hottest band ever- which went a little like this.

"So we leave at-!" started Sokka.

"I WANNA BE A MINORITY! I DON'T NEED YOUR AUTHORITY! DOWN WITH THE MAJORITY! CAUSE I WANNA BE A MINORITY!" Sang Bridget loudly.

From the hall they heard another person singing loudly, "DIG THROUGH THE DITCHES AND BURN THROUGH THE WITCHES WHO SLAM IN THE BACK OF MY DRAGULA!" This other person singing was none other than A.j. who was singing one of her favorite songs by Rob Zombie, Dragula.

"A.j.!" yelled Bridget.

"Bridget!" yelled A.j.

"Yeah, yeah we all know that she's A.j. and she's Bridget now get to the point and let us out of here!

* * *

**Authors note: WHOOT! It's hot in this room. Yeah we have to go so we will end it here. But can you guess which one of us (blackened-fire or AkiraKnuckles) typed which part? Winner wins nothing! REVIEW SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: WHOOT! Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, Bridget just left me house like an hour ago. Have you ever seen the Music Video for Dragula by Rob Zombie? It's hilarious! Let me know if you seen it. At school, I'm going to be going around all crazy singing that song. I just saw something; in the last one I put REVIEW SOON! I meant PLEASE REVIEW! But I got mixed up with UPDATE SOON! So yeah, you get the message.**

**Queen of the Leos: YAY! I actually have been in an insane asylum before. Cause my cousin works at one, and I got all hyper! I was running around screaming at random people so she tied me up in a straight jacket and put me in a padded room! IT WAS FUN! You could run into the walls and not get hurt!**

**Everto Angelus: MUHAAHAHAHAHA! Hehe, yeah I know, I'm pretty funny aren't I? Lol, joking. Glad you like them!

* * *

**

"Hm," mumbled Aang. "We have to get out unnoticed. Otherwise…we wont be able to get out."

"Duh," said Sokka dryly. "But how?"

"I have an idea!" shouted A.j.

"What it is?" asked Katara.

"Me and Bridget can distract them somehow, then you guys can escape!"

"What about you 2?" asked Aang.

"Oh we can just leave them here!"

"Wait a minute," said Bridget. "You 2 aren't even in the cell…"

A.j. looked behind her. "Oh yeah! Your right!"

"Aang," said Katara. "Go find the keys,"

"There right here," said A.j. pulling the keys from her shirt. Why were they in her shirt? No one knows.

A.j. quickly let the others out of the cell, and then put the keys back in her shirt.

"So where do we go now?" asked Bridget. "Hopefully not to Never Never Land…"

"Let's split up!" said Katara. "That way we can cover more ground, and if one of us gets caught, the others can escape."

"Good idea Katara," said Aang all perky. He had an idea. He was going to get back at A.j. Oh what a good plan it was. "Katara and Bridget you can come with me, and A.j. you can go with Sokka."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted A.j. as she fell down on her knees.

"Well, no use in just sitting here, lets go." Said Sokka, dragging A.j. She clenched her fingernails on the floor. But sadly, there was no floor. Just metal.

A.j. and Sokka walked to the left, and Aang, Katara, and Bridget walked to the right.

"I feel like we're going to wrong way." Muttered A.j. "I feel like someone is watching us."

"Get over it," said Sokka. "You have to be tough and conquer your fears."

"Oh, is that so Mister Warrior?" asked A.j. rolling her eyes.

Sokka turned around really fast. A.j. didn't see it and she ran right into him, causing her to fall down on her butt.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" asked Sokka. "Cause I could just leave you here if I want to!"

"Yeah right," A.j. rolled her eyes. "I bet you wouldn't. Your bark is much harder then your bite."

Sokka felt like slapping her. But he heard footsteps and voices. He went and picked up A.j. and went to the corner of darkness. WHOA! That sounds cool! Corner of Darkness…BEWARE!

"Shhh," he whispered.

"LET GO OF ME!" shouted A.j. "RAPE! RAPE!"

Sokka put his hand over her mouth.

"I heard something." Came a voice. He went over to where they were standing, but didn't see anything. That was because they were in the corner of darkness. Whoooo!

After they were gone, Sokka finally let go of A.j.

"Come on, let's get to the deck."

"Can I sing?" asked A.j.

"No." Sokka kept looking forward.

"Why not?"

"Cause you will bring to much attention to yourself."

"But it's fun!"

"No!"

"Please?"

Sokka turned around again really fast. Again, A.j. didn't see him do it, but she didn't fall down. His lips went smack down on hers. A.j.'s eyes widened. Sokka quickly pushed her away about 10 seconds after happened. Really, that don't seem long, but when your kissing or something like what happened to them, it last's about a decade. I'm so mean. MUHAHAHAHA!

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" shouted A.j.

"It wasn't my fault," said Sokka wiping out his mouth off. "You're the one who didn't stop."

"Well you supposed to tell people when you going to turn around. Not just, WHOOP! Then you ram into the person behind you!"

"Whoop?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…whoop." A.j. hushed herself. She went in front of Sokka and started walking.

Suddenly a song came into her head. (I might have changed the lyrics on purpose to make it sound more like it goes with the story)

It felt so good, I feel so numb yeah! 

What did this mean? Did she actually enjoy the kiss like thing? EW! No. But, why did she feel so warm inside?

"I WANNA BE A MINORITY!" sang Bridget all the way down the corridor.

"Would you shut up?" shouted Aang. At this point, he wondered if A.j. would be better then Bridget. "You're going to give us away!"

"You can sing, just a lot softer," whispered Katara.

"But then it's not fun…" groaned Bridget. Then she noticed something. Fire Nation people surrounded them. And the one looking at them the most was this "Prince Zuko" that everyone was afraid of.

"Aang, we're caught." Said Katara getting in a fighting stance.

* * *

**Authors note: I know this one was terrible, but I'm bored as Hell! So yeah, tonight there will be a better, funnier, longer chapter. NEVER FEAR! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: WHOOT! I don't own the beginning of Avatar. If I did, it would go something like this: Earth. Fire. Water. Air. Those are the elements that kick ass. But, sadly, only the Avatar can control all of the 4 elements. The Fire Nation was killing us, but when we called on the Avatar to kick their ass back to Oklahoma, but he vanished. Now, a decade later my hot brother and me found him, and its up to him to save our skins. Yeah I know it's kind of sick, but hey? I have brain damage; it's not my fault.

* * *

**

"No, really?" asked Sokka sarcastically.

"SOKKA!" shouted Katara.

"Oh shit, I just gave us away didn't I?" Sokka looked at everybody looking at him. A.j. just nodded her head in shame.

"Don't let them escape!" shouted Zuko. All of the Fire Nation soldiers came after them again.

"Great," moaned A.j. "How are we going to get out of this one?"

"Magic!" said Bridget. "Whoooo!"

A.j. pushed a Fire Nation soldier at Bridget on accident. She pushed him into Zuko.

"Hey," said Zuko.

"Not my fault," said Bridget. She sent a blaze of fire at him, but he easily blocked it.

"Your so weak," he smirked.

"What happened to you eye?" asked Bridget absent-mindedly. "Cause you never told me,"

"Fine!" he shouted. "YOU WANNA KNOW? I LOST A DEUL! COMMANDER ZHAO! HAPPY NOW!"

Everybody just stared at him.

A.j. and Bridget looked at him, then looked at each other. They fell down laughing like crazy.

"OH…MY…GOD!" shouted A.j. talking between laughs. "HE STARTED HAVING A SPAZ ATTACK!"

Bridget started rolling around. "THAT…WAS…FUNNY!"

Zuko sent fire blasts everywhere trying to hit them, but didn't avail for they were rolling around too much and to fast.

"STAY STILL!" he yelled.

"Man, you're never going to hit them," said Sokka.

"Yeah," said Aang. "Even I can't get them."

They all started chuckling, until A.j. rolled into the wall. Then they started laughing.

All A.j. said was: "Ow." Then she started rolling around.

Zuko had enough of this. He went and picked up Bridget, and carried her off somewhere. Forgetting about Aang.

"NOOO!" shouted A.j. still rolling around. "BRIDGET!"

A few days later…

"I SAID CHOCOLATE! NOT VANILLA! TAKE IT BACK!" shouted Bridget in the kitchen.

Iroh pulled Zuko to the side.

"She's taking over the ship Prince Zuko." Whispered Iroh.

"Yes I know that Uncle." Zuko seemed irritated.

"I'm not saying to beat her, just…let her know whose ship it is." With that, Iroh left to drink his tea.

"You," said Zuko coming behind Bridget. She turned around and was grabbed by the arms. "What do you think you're doing? This is MY ship! You can't just do what ever you please!"

"Excuse me," said Bridget. "I didn't ask to be here. He might have." She pointed to a man dressed in tight woman's clothing, long hair, and make-up smiling a sexy smile and waving at Zuko.

"Okay, but you have to do what I say!" shouted Zuko. "Not get in my room!"

Bridget couldn't do anything but obey.

She went to his room. It was huge. There was a huge bed, a couch, a desk, a bookcase, and some other random junk.

"Well, I'm going to torture him by taking his bed!" She started to do a manically laugh. Then fell asleep right away.

Oh it was a hard day for Zuko. He was so stressed. All he wanted to do was go to sleep in his nice big bed and forget about it all.

But as he walked in his room, he noticed a black blob on his bed. He then realized it was Bridget. He mumbled cursed words such as: "God fuck that bitch. Steal my bed you whore, your going to die" ext, ext. He took a pillow and went to sleep on the couch. But, Bridget was awake the whole time. She enjoyed his in pain and misery. She smiled to herself as she went to sleep.

A.j. couldn't sleep. She had her knees up to her chest, thumb in her mouth, right eye twitching, and rocking back and forth.

"Can you stop that?" asked Sokka. "You've been doing that same thing for 3 days straight."

"I WANT MY BRIDGET BACK!" cried A.j.

"Don't worry A.j.," said Aang. "We'll get her back, don't worry,"

"Yeah," said Katara. "Good always overcomes back,"

"BUT THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO THINK!" cried A.j. again. Her face was steam red with tears.

"Whose they?" asked Sokka.

A.j.'s eyes started glowing blood red. "Them."

Everybody decided to get off that subject, for now at least. What was with her? Her eyes glowed red a lot. And she was always insanely hyper.

"I know what would cheer you up!" said Sokka. "Hey A.j., you wanna sing?"

A.j.'s head perked up. She stood up and started doing air guitar.

"I'M BOUNCIN OFF THE WALLS AGAIN! AND I'M LOOKING LIKE A FOOL AGAIN! I THREW AWAY MY REPUTATION! ONE MORE SONG FOR THE RADIO STATION!" A.j. sang. "But I still miss my Bridget."

"We need to stop at Omashu for some supplies," said Aang. "Then we can go look for Bridget."

A.j. started pounding her fists and feet onto Appa's saddle. "BUT I DON WANNA! I DON WANNA!"

By the time they landed A.j. still didn't stop. She didn't even want to get off of Appa. They made Sokka carry her over his shoulder. They whole time she was pounding on his back.

They got to the gate quickly, but Sokka was in pain. (Hehe)

"Why is she like that?" asked the guard, guarding the gate, motioning at A.j.

"Uh," Katara went to whisper to the guard. "It's that time of the month…"

"Oh," He looked back at the others. "State your name's and business."

"I sir," said Aang. "Am the Avatar, and this is Sokka, this is his sister Katara, and that's A.j., the one on Sokka's shoulder. We come to see King Boomi and to get some supplies."

"Can we get in now so I can put her down?" asked Sokka.

The guard did this thing, and 3 walls of earth split open. They walked in; still A.j. was pounding on his back.

"NO!" shouted A.j. as he tried to put her down. "I WILL NOT GIVE IN!" But alas, she finally got down and started to walk.

On the way, she started singing again. This time, it wasn't one of her metal songs, it was something else. It was more like chanting.

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago all 4 nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years past and my brother and I found the new Avatar. An airbender named Aang. The problem is, he's still just a kid, and even though his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world."

"What was that for?" asked Katara.

"That's the opening!" exclaimed A.j. "Just incase you guys get really, really famous and they make a TV show out of you!"

"No it wouldn't work." Said Sokka playing with his boomerang.

"And why not?"

"Because it's stupid! No one's ever going to watch a show with an opening like that!"

* * *

**Authors note: PLEASE REVIEW OR DIE! LOL! Just kidding, no worries…but I would sleep with one eye open if you don't!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: 1 more days of school left! WHOOT!

* * *

**

A.j. blinked her black eyes at the giant castle she was standing in front of. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"We're here to see my old friend Boomi!" said Aang all excited.

"But, aren't you like 112 years old?" asked A.j., even more confused then before.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, how could your friend still be alive? I mean, he has to be ancient!" exclaimed A.j.

"He is…"

"What about me being ancient?" came a voice behind them. Aang turned around with a grin on his face.

"BOOMI!" screamed Aang as he came up and hugged him. King Boomi was wearing his "new" outfit. It was blue this time. It looked the same, just different colors.

"Oh Aang," said Boomi. "What brings you back here?"

"We need supplies," said Sokka straight out.

"How rude," mumbled A.j.

"What did you say?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"BITCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"Guys," said Katara getting in between them, splitting them up. "Let's not fight, let's just get what we need, then leave."

Boomi noticed the girl behind Katara. "Who do we have here?" He went up to her and inspected her. "What is your name child?"

"A.j."

"Isn't that a boys' name?" asked Boomi.

"What do you know about names?" asked A.j. "You're name is Boomi, what kind of name is that?"

Boomi just stared at her. Then he started laughing. "I like her," he said between laughs. "Let's go have a feast!"

"WHOOT!" shouted A.j. as she ran into the castle…or so she thinks.

"A.j., that's the port-a-potty." Laughed Aang.

A.j. looked up. "Big enough?"

They all walked into the castle with amazement.

"Yes," said Boomi. "We have re-furnished."

O.o

Bridget sat in Zuko's room for a while. To keep herself entertained, she found a small rubber band on the floor and started whipping herself with it. Only a few times did it break the skin. "Shweet!" she said in a strange accent.

Finally the door opened.

"FOOD!" shouted Bridget as she got up and ran around.

"No, it's just me," said Iroh closing the door.

Bridget slowed down and sat on the bed looking pissed. She didn't mind Iroh. But she sure wished it was food rather then him. She could resort to desperate measures and eat him, but she didn't think that he would taste to good. He was too wrinkly, and she would much rather eat someone less old, so they wont be all crappy tasting.

"What do you want?" she asked him, playing with a string on her dress. "I already took my medication today."

"Just to talk," he said all calm. "I know it must be torture sitting in here all the time, with no fresh air, and hardly anything to eat." But then he noticed the window was broken, and that the glass was in a neat pile. "Let me see your hand." He took Bridget's arm and inspected it. It was all cut up from glass. On the floor there was broken glass with hints of blood on it.

Bridget saw the confused look on his face.

"It reminds me of A.j.," said Bridget all depressed.

"How?"

"She always used to do that when she was happy…"

"Ah,"

A knock came at the door, followed be a: "Why the hell am I knocking to my own room?"

The door swung open and Zuko walked in.

"Uncle? What are you doing in here?" asked/screamed Zuko.

"I was just talking to Bridget here," said Iroh all calm.

"WELL YOU CANT!" shouted Zuko, flames bursting out of his ears. (Hehe)

"WHAT IF I WANT TO TALK TO HIM!" shouted Bridget, now getting up from her position.

"I SAY YOU CANT!"

Flames shot out of Bridget's nose. "I SAY I CAN!" Soon, flames were surrounding her, but she was starting to cool down. "Don't you dare piss me off any further."

O.o

"I have to pee," groaned A.j. as Boomi gave them the grand tour around the castle.

"It's down that hall," said Boomi pointing a direction.

A.j. went down the hall, not to find the bathroom, but to stumble on something much bigger.

* * *

**Authors note: So how was it? IT BETTER BE GOOD! Or someone is going into be in a world of…PIE! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, today we were square dancing in school…don't ask…but anyway, our teacher picked our partners. (I swear she has a little midget living under he floor!) She pared us up with our crushes! That's right, I got pared up with BRYAN! Oh, I got to hold his hand, hug him, and swing with him, and booty bump him! The only problem is that he kept swinging me into the desks…oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: HI! Sorry I'm being a little rusty at updating.

* * *

**

A.j.'s eyes widened as she went into Boomi's room. There was a whole bunch of stuff there to touch, play with, and break. It was A.j.'s dream come true. She didn't dare go by the bed though. The pillows looked evil. She always was afraid of pillows. They would always turn over and kill her. How? She didn't know. Although she did know that they did it.

"Ooh." She walked over to his dresser. There was a strange bottle of some sort. She opened it and took a sniff. She quickly closed it realizing it was old people perfume and that it smelled bad. She read the label out loud. "Tour de France."

"Hey!" came a guard's voice from the hall. "You're not supposed to be in there!"

"Oh shit," she said under her breath. She ran to the window and jumped out. She landed in a pile of hay. Not know who it belonged to, she just sat in it.

It seemed about an hour until the hay finally stopped. And for some reason, A.j. felt a little queasy. But, she didn't pay no mind to it. She poked her head up from the hay. "Shit," She was on a Fire Nation ship. Somebody noticed her.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Get Prince Zuko."

It was now or never. A.j. had to run. She airbended herself up and ran towards the hall. She turned her head to see if anyone was chasing her. Nope. No one.

Before she could turn her head back around, she ran into something. She fell down on the floor hard with a big THUMP. "Dammit, I'm on the floor again." She looked up. Instead of seeing she should be afraid of, she saw Iroh.

"What are you doing here?" asked Iroh. "…And what's with the strange clothes?"

"I…AM FROM THE FUTURE!" shouted A.j. as she wriggled her fingers around.

"Uncle!" came Zuko's voice from behind them. "You have captured the intruder!"

"Yes," said A.j. "Very good for you uncle…wait…I'm the intruder aren't I?"

Iroh nodded his head slightly.

"So…" A.j. looked around. "Where's Bridget?"

"Bridget?" asked Zuko. "Oh that one with the bad hair. She's in my room."

A.j. got up and ran to his room. She found Bridget lying on the bed talking to the pillows.

"I hate Wednesdays." She said. "Their boring and retarded the-A.J.!"

"PINKY!" shouted A.j. as she ran up and hugged her.

Iroh came into the room, followed by Zuko, who was followed by the Muffin Man.

"Are you girls hungry?" asked the Muffin Man. "I got fresh muffins!"

"No," said Bridget. "Muffins had to much fat in them."

"Yeah," added A.j. "And we don't want to end up like Free Willy over here," A.j. pointed to Iroh.

"AMANDA JEAN!" shouted Bridget. "Don't you dare bite the hand that feeds!"

"What dose Free Willy mean?" asked Iroh confused. He obviously didn't know that Willy was a whale.

"It mean's you fat." Said A.j. straight out.

Bridget took the back of her palm and slapped A.j. A.j. covered her face and stared at Bridget with shock.

A.j. soon shut up after that.

After everyone left A.j. looked at Bridget.

"YOU BITCH!" A.j. through a pillow at her and started laughing.

"Hey, it was the only way to shut you up!" laughed Bridget. "You don't bite the hand that feeds! Haven't you ever heard that song? And with our luck we wont eat for another 2 days."

A knock came at the door.

"I have some soup for you." Came a servant's voice on the other side. He came in and put a tray down. It held 2 bowls of soup, and 2 cups of water.

A.j. took a sniff of the soup. It smelled like rotten potatoes! A.j. threw up all over the bed.

"Come on," said Bridget taking a sip of the soup. "It isn't that bad." Bridget glared at A.j. "You aren't pregnant…are you?" When A.j. didn't say anything…because she was throwing up. "…What have you and Sokka been doing?"

A.j. turned around really fast. This time it was her turn. She bitch slapped Bridget right across the face.

"How dare you say that!" screamed A.j. "I wouldn't even dream about liking a boy like him!"

"I don't know," said Bridget. This was her time to get A.j. back for all the wise cracks about her and…dare I say it? Matt. "I seen the way you look at him. And I know what kind of boys you like. You can't hide it. I'm like your sister."

When A.j. finished puking, she took a pillow and threw it at Bridget. Bridget dodged it and threw one at A.j. She ducked and it smacked the window. The window broke into millions of little pieces and scattered everywhere. "Damn."

A.j.'s face lit up. "Yes! Broken glass! Finally!" She ran over to it and picked a piece up. But before it made contact, Bridget took it from her.

"How can you stand that?" she asked. "It hurts."

Zuko rushed through the door.

"I heard broken glass!" Zuko looked around. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BED?"

"You're room smells like sweaty gym socks," answered Bridget.

"But don't worry," added A.j. "We weren't going to sleep on it anyway."

Zuko's eyes closed. He was trying not to get to mad and blow their brains out. The thing is he could get away with it. No one would miss them. But yet, it would be quiet around the ship without Bridget. He didn't care about that other girl though. What was her name? T.j. or something? What an odd girl name.

"I volunteer to sleep in the hamper!" said A.j. suddenly.

Zuko turned around. "What hamper?"

"That big whole down in the engine area."

"OH SHIT!"

Zuko rushed down to the engine area. Sure enough there was the whole. Only it wasn't a hamper whole. It was a whole whole. And water was pouring out of it!

"Captain!" shouted Zuko. "Do something about this!"

Iroh stood next to the girls confused.

"You thought that was a hamper?"

**O.o**

"I'm starting to worry," said Boomi. He took a sip of tea…or something.

"About what?" asked Sokka. He took a big bite out of his chicken, stuffing it in his face like the selfish pig that he is…

"About your little friend…A.j. was it? She's been gone for like…9 ½ hours." Explained Boomi.

"Yeah…strange…OH WELL!" Sokka took another bite of his chicken.

* * *

**Authors note: What a jerk huh? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Gah, I'm so tired right now. So excuse me if this chapter is short, sucks, or just a little weird…but hey, what chapter have I wrote that's not weird?

* * *

**

"I want to get out of here!" shouted Bridget. She got up and ran around. She ran until there was a big ring in the floor.

A.j. stared at her with big, bugged eyes. Which was quite freaky considering her eyes are black. "I have to pee again."

"But you just went!" said Bridget.

"I know…LEAVE ME ALONE I ONLY HAVE 1 KIDNEY!" shouted A.j.

"No, you have half a kidney," explained Bridget. "With 1 kidney, you go every 45 minutes. But you A.j., you go every 5 minutes."

A.j. sat there, trying to process all that Bridget just said through her head. "…But I still have to pee."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to come with you. Cause I know your knack for getting in trouble by looking for the bathroom but finding something else."

A.j shifted her eyes from left to right.

"Come on, let's go." Bridget grabbed A.j.'s arm and pulled her out of the room.

As they were walking down the corridors of the ship, Bridget kept poking the walls. Every five second, poke. It was driving A.j. nuts. She wanted to cry. And cry she did.

"What's wrong?" asked Bridget.

"Y-your poking the wall!" cried A.j. She sniffed up her nose.

"I'm sorry…" Bridget thought of something that might cheer A.j. up. "Will this help?" Bridget poked A.j. in the stomach. A.j. did a high-pitched laugh and stopped crying.

All of the sudden, they heard shouting up on deck. A.j. grinned. "LETS GO!" They ran up to the deck to see that Admiral Zhao was attacking the ship.

"A.j…" said Bridget with a quiver in her voice. "That's the man from my dreams!"

"Ew…you like him?" asked A.j. in disgust.

"NO!" shouted Bridget. "He was the man that was trying to get me…"

Zhao noticed the 2 girls talking. "GET THEM!" he commanded.

"I TOLD YOU!" shouted Bridget. "HE'S COMING FOR ME!"

"Relax," said A.j. "He's not coming for you. Why would he come for us…he's not Dracula."

"…Says who?" said Bridget with wide eyes. "NOW YOU GOT ME EVEN MORE SCARED!"

"Haha, you silly girl. Remember? I hid Dracula under my bed that one night," exclaimed A.j.

"Yes but do YOU remember?" asked Bridget. "He escaped!"

"Yeah, and I caught him and put him in my sock case." Reassured A.j.

"And then Bryan came and let him out to torture me!"

"And then Cat Women came and saved us all! Oh she is sooo cool! I wish I were Cat Women?"

Bridget had a sweat drop. "You are Cat Women you retard!"

"OH MY GOD!" shouted A.j. "MY WISH CAME TRUE!"

The whole time this was happening, Admiral Zhao and his men surrounded a circle around them…amused. Never had they seen girls so…stupid before. Even the way they looked was stupid. A.j. had so much dirt on her face, that it looked like she had a mustache and a uni-brow. And Bridget's hair, the least she could do was brush it once in a while.

Zhao had had enough with this. He took a step forward. Before he could get any further, a giant wave came up and smacked him is the face. Or so he thought it was a wave.

Bridget gasped. "SHAMOO!"

A giant killer whale stood at the side of the boat…or swam…what ever floats your boat…HAHA I SAID BOAT…TWICE!

A.j. took some handcuffs out of her pocket and handcuffed Zhao. "Let's goooo!"

Bridget and A.j. hopped on Shamoo, bringing Admiral Zhao with them. He tried to firebend, but the handcuffs had magical powers. O.O…

"HAHAHA!" laughed A.j. "You are OUR prisoner now!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Zhao. A.j. and Bridget just stood there amazed of how long he could scream.

* * *

**Authors note: I AM HAVING SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK! NOOOOOOOOO! IM GOING CRAZY! …Wait…I always use to go crazy…weird… NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me very happy! And you wont have to suffer! LOVE YA! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: I'M BACK! I want to get this one done so I can write the sequel…and it's going to be in the category INUYASHA! I bet you never seen that before, a sequel in a different category. HEHE I'M SO SMART! Oh, and this chapter is going to be a little out there. Which is not here…out some…yeah.

* * *

**

"No!" shouted Iroh as he watched A.j. and Bridget swim away on their giant whale with Zhao. "Now who is going to play chess with me."

"Uncle we can't let them get away!" exclaimed Zuko. "They can lore the Avatar to us…and chess sucks."

Zuko squinted his eyes and gave a death glare at Zuko. "Don't you dare be making fun of my chess boy."

O.o

"Hey look!" pointed Aang. "There's Zuko ship."

"How do you know?" asked Katara. "I mean it could be just any Fire Nation ship." Then Katara noticed the flags. They were Prince flags. Prince flags are flags that represent princes from all over the land. And that one was a Fire Nation Prince flag, and that could only be Zuko. Or in Bridget and A.j.'s case, a low life asshole who masturbates watching Barney.

"Well there's no use just sitting here!" said Sokka. "Let's go!"

Aang directed Appa down to the ship. As they got closer, they could see there was a battle going on, and there were 2 ships, not 1.

"Let's watch!" suggested Sokka. "Let's watch the blood fest! YAY BLOOD!"

"Okay Sokka, I think A.j. has gotten to you head…" said Katara, giving him a death glare. "And blood is not cool." Katara slapped him. "No! Bad Sokka! Bad! No!"

"OW!" shouted Sokka on the last hit. "That hurt. You got an arm there."

"She should play baseball!" came a voice behind them. They turned around to see Bridget looking at them. Their eyes widened. "What? You look like I've been kidnapped or something…"

A.j. on the other hand, got her foot caught in a string from her shirt. She looked very VERY odd trying to get it off.

"H-how did you guys get up here?" stuttered Aang. He was surprised. No one can jump that high. A.j. could have airbended up here, but what about Bridget?

A.j., who had gotten free of the string, answered, "Shamoo can fly!" She made a weird motion with her hands.

Everybody looked over to the edge and saw a giant whale just floating around in the air. Scaring the shit out of everyone on the boat. As stupid as they were, they knew that whales couldn't fly. No matter what type of magic was involved.

"Look who we got!" shouted Bridget as she pointed to Zhao. "He was swimming on our land. We no like when mean man swim on land."

Everybody raised an eyebrow except A.j. She was happy playing with her finger. Suddenly, her finger combusted into flames. "BRIDGET!" she shouted.

"Hehe, sorry." Bridget giggled. "I was just wondering what would happen and how loud you would yell!"

"Jeez, your just like Dark…" mumbled A.j.

"Who's Dark? Is he some one I should know of!" Bridget started foaming at the mouth. "I NEED TO APPROVE OF HIM!"

"Yeah," Aang joined in. "Who is Dark?"

A.j. looked up, he eyes glowing bright red, and her hair started flying up like there was wind…and there wasn't. All of the sudden her eyes went to normal. "I don't know…" A.j. fell to the ground and fainted.

"Oh no!" shouted Katara in worry.

"Don't worry," said Bridget. "She'll be fine in about a second and want to do it again."

And sure enough, A.j.'s eyes shot open. "THAT WAS FUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

Everybody sighed.

"What was that?" Bridget said all of the sudden. "I heard voices! THEIR AFTER ME!"

"Relax," comforted Zuko. "It's only commander Zhao."

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Bridget and A.j. at the same time. "WHERE THE FRIDGE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Uh…you guys are landed on my ship…"

Everybody looked around and realized that they were in fact on his ship. Appa had landed during their little dilemma.

"Oh." said everybody in unison.

"Well, sense we're here," said Bridget. She got off of Appa and went to Iroh. She whacked him upside the head. "I WON THE BET! GIVE ME MY MONEY NOW!"

Sokka looked confused…and slightly constipated. "What was the bet?"

"You know what?" said Bridget "I don't know…BUT I WON IT!" Bridget laughed manically.

Sokka walked forward to Bridget. He slapped her on the back of her head and she fell down with a loud thump.

"OW!" she got up and rubbed her rib. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"AANG!" shouted Katara. Her piercing scream caused everybody to hold their ears. They turned around to see what was wrong. Zhao had taken Aang up to his ship. The bad this was, there was a trail of blood. "What did you do to him?" Katara shouted, worry in her voice. "Bring him back! BRING HIM BACK!"

A.j. and Bridget ran over to Katara to comfort her. She had tears running down her eyes.

"You must really care for him," said A.j. in a calm voice. She seemed different. Instead of her carefree, stupid, out-there self, she was sentimental. And serious.

How could things go from fun, happy, and just plain out wacky, to terrible, horrible, and down right bad in a second?

* * *

**Authors note: Yes I know. I haven't updated in a while. But guess what, next chapter is going to be the last chapter! NOOOO! I know that's what yall are thinking. It's going to be looooong. And I'm going to start it now! But never fear, the sequel will be worked on once the next chapter is finished. It will be called Curse of the Ages 2! GASP! It will be in a different category. Inuyasha. But even if you don't know about Inuyasha, A.j. and Bridget will be the same. And maybe some new male characters too! So please read it, all the Inuyasha info that is needed will be in it, so its just like reading this one only with different characters…and maybe a different plot…maybe. No, there will be a different plot…otherwise, why read it? So yeah, look out for it. AND PLEASE READ IT! Cause I know yall are a big A.j. and Bridget fan…I think…but…yeah you should get my point by now. But wow…this is the longest authors note I've ever written. Yall must feel soooooo special right about now! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Preview**

Aang has been captured by Zhao.

Katara finally says something that should have been said along time ago…and nobody thought she would say.

Sokka can kick some serious ass?

Who is this Grack? (Sorry Pinky, I needed a name.)

FIND OUT ON ZE LAST CHAPTER OF **CURSE OF THE AGES!**


End file.
